The capabilities of several laboratories have been joined in collaborative research intended to develop, evaluate, and improve "reagent grade" fluorescent antibody (FA) conjugates designed to be specific for certain dental plaque bacteria considered important in caries etiology. The conjugates produced through this collaborative effort have been used to determine the prevalence of certain organisms in plaque samples from various locations.